


A Bubble Just For Us

by Saytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellation, Giant Squid - Freeform, Gillyweed, M/M, One-Shot, Rotten, Snow, V-Day, Willow - Freeform, Witching Lights, date, frozen, lake, prompt, rs24hrchallenge, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saytherin/pseuds/Saytherin
Summary: Prompt made for the #rs24hrchallenge Numero seven (but my first) thought up by the wonderful CosmicMomo. The theme was: "A date by the lake" and the required words were: Giant Squid, Gillyweed, Snow, Frozen, Rotten, Constellations and Willow. Enjoy!





	A Bubble Just For Us

“This is not what I expected when I agreed to a date at the lake at Valentines day… If it was your goal to simultaneously surprise and mortify me, consider it reached.” Those were the exact word Remus Lupin responded with when his boyfriend of eleven months, 24 days and 13 hours (not that he was counting), had kindly asked him to put some honestly disgusting looking herbs in his mouth. The rubbery green substance was one Remus had seen often, it was pictured in both his Herbology and Potions book. While looking simple enough, the stuff actually helped you develop an entire new set of oxygen filters in a little under ten minutes. And Sirius was urging him to eat it.

“Come on Moony, it’ll be fun! I planned it and all, I would be soooo sad if you cancelled out on me minutes before our date…” Remus sighed, he shouldn’t have expected that the date would not be worse then that one time Sirius decided that they would have a picnic under the snow-covered willow last winter (why he had wanted to do it in the freezing cold was still a mystery. But he really was a sucker for his boyfriends puppy dog-eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll eat the damn weeds. And now that I think about it, where did you get them? I know Slughorn isn’t the most cautious person, but he wouldn’t leave such a valuable ingredient laying around, would he?” Sirius looked away with a guilty expression. 

“I… May or may not haveknockedSlughornoutsoIcouldtakesomeofhishairsandputtheminthepolyjuicepotionIpreparedinadvance…

“Sirius…”

“AndthenIalsomayhaveimpersonatedhimandtoldMcGonagallwewereoutofgillyweedandthatIneededanowstockimmediatly.”

Remus was staring at the black haired teen for a minute, his mouth opening and closing in pure speechlessness. 

“I’m sorry…, you did what?!”

To his credit, Sirius really did look guilty, although more in a way that suggested he was sorry for angering Remus and not really for knocking their potions professor out for seemingly no other reason than both puzzling and grossing his fair-haired boyfriend out. 

Remus, sighing again, snatched the gillyweed from Sirius’ stiff fingers and stuffed it in his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Sirius as to keep glaring at him. He chewed on the rubbery plant, it tasted like rotten grass, fish intestines and pure misery. 

“You better know what you are doing, Sirius Black.” Sirius turned his head to look him in the eyes again, he had already swallowed his gillyweed and was now sporting webbing between his finger and toes and a set of gills. He replied to Remus in his usual haughty voice, only a little garbled by his new set of appendages.

“Oh dear Remus, I always, always know what I’m doing what you are involved. Now, if you would be as kind as to follow me into the water…”

The taller of the two didn’t even sight anymore (which had more to do with his lack of lungs than with anything else) and walked after his lover. The lake was still frozen and was coated with a thin layer of ice, Remus was suddenly glad that with his new limbs there also came the benefit of being warm blooded for the time the other effects lasted. His constellation-named boyfriend led him to a pre-made gap in the ice (his boyfriend had really thought it through, he had even minded the small details for once)

Once in the water, Sirius pulled him under the surface in a matter of seconds. To his surprise, the waster was as clear as crystal. A bit dark maybe, but it delivered a good enough vision nonetheless. He was led through a bush of seaweed (lakeweed?) that was growing from a little grove in the rocky soil on the bottom of the lake, the stuff was sticky and thus stuck to his clothes like flypaper. Remus made a mental to tell Sirius to clean his clothes when they got back to the Gryffindor tower. He had put on his best clothes, for heavens sake!

When he had later looked back on it, he had had to admit the sight he saw when Sirius pulled him out of the last of the little seaweed forest was worth all of his (and Sirius’) trouble had been worth it. Even though most of his problems had come from Sirius and to an extend, this date.

Somehow Sirius had found a little clearing in the jungle of greens and had somehow created a massive bubble around it. It was decorated with dozens of blue and pink witching lights. In the middle of the clear globe stood a table with a single red candle on it and two chairs sitting at opposite sides of the table.

The black-haired man handed him a bezoar. He shot his date a meaningful look and put it in his mouth, not too long after, the gillyweed, while technically not a poison, was filtered out of his body, changing him back to an ordinary wizard. Remus followed suit and stepped into the bubble, the barrier that held back the water let him pass through flawlessly.

If he weren’t already shocked, he would be now. The Ebublio Jinx was elready a hard one, that Sirius had somehow modified it to only stop water and not people was nothing short of astonishing “How did you…?” 

“Oh, I just tried this and that. For several hours at a time. Almost every night for the last couple of months.” He looked so proud of himself Remus just couldn’t help it. He jumped his star and pressed his cold, wet lips to Sirius’ slightly warmer ones.

Sirius pulled away after a few moments, smiling that crooked, sly smile of his and pulled his wand out of the back pocket of his pants, something McGonagall had warned them about years prior. Remus still low-key hoped Sirius would really burn off his pants some time. Both to learn him a lessen and another, more… enjoyable reason.

“Accio”

A picnic basket, a bottle of wine, some cutlery and two crystal wine glasses flew over and arranged themselves on the table.

“Incendio”

The wick of the candle on the table ignited. Bathing the dim space in warm, orange light.

“Now, If you would sit down, I have one more surprise for you tonight.”

Remus, still slightly stunned, sat down and looked up to Sirius questioningly. Sirius muttered something under his breath and at once, a giant, slimy tentacle reached from outside the bubble. The pinkish appendage grabbed the bottle of wine, the green bottle vanished from sight for a moment, before a soft pop sounded and a cork fell on the ground. Not to long after, the sloshing sound pouring a liquid made filled the space. When the tentacle disappeared again, both of the wineglasses were filled. Remus looked behind him to look for it’s owner and found that the school’s resident Giant Squid was dressed in a neat waiters costume and was waving all of his limbs excitedly. He spontaneously burst out laughing.

“How did you get it in that costume!”

Both Sirius and the squid looked at him as if he’s offended both of them.

“How did I get her in that gorgeous and stylish clothing, you mean.” Sirius looked at him meaningfully. Remus apologized to the squid, who was now making little hearts of ink all around her.

“Of course, now, if you’ll let me. I’d like to thank you, dear squid, for being such a kind spirit.” She made a little pirouette of happiness at that. His boyfriend looked at her with an amused gaze. “But you’ll have to excuse us, we have a date to finish.”

 

They came back to the dorm room soaked and cold, but utterly satisfied.


End file.
